Ostatnia bitwa
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Jak mogła wyglądać bitwa o Hogwart.


\- ...próżne są wasze nadzieje. Mnie nie można pokonać. Nie chcę was zabijać. Żywię głęboki szacunek do nauczycieli Hogwartu. Nie chcę przelewać krwi czarodziejów...

Lord Voldemort napawał się brzmieniem własnego głosu w chwili triumfu. Zgromadzona wokół niego armia słuchała słów jego ultimatum. Wszyscy zapewne pragnęli, aby obrońcy Hogwartu go nie przyjęli. Wilkołaki nerwowo strzygły uszami, Dementorzy tkwili w bezruchu, olbrzymy tupały, szmalcownicy stali w równych szeregach, a Śmierciożercy patrzyli w swego pana jak w posąg, pewni, że oto za chwilę wyda rozkaz i gestem ręki poprowadzi ich ku pewnemu zwycięstwu, o którym marzyli od dawna.

\- Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda - mówił Voldemort, a na twarzy stojącej tuż obok Bellatrix Lestrange pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, zwiastujący coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Ona wiedziała najlepiej, że już niebawem stanie się krzywda. Bardzo dużo krzywd, dla ścisłości. I już się na to cieszyła.

„Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a zostaniecie wynagrodzeni. Macie czas do pół..."

Lord Voldemort przerwał w pół słowa. Cisza, która otaczała, została bezceremonialnie zakłócona przez odgłos, jakiego nigdy do tej pory nie słyszał. Coś jakby szum, ale nie mający nic wspólnego z tym, jak szumiały drzewa Zakazanego Lasu. Jakby coś obracającego się niesamowicie prędko. Nie rozumiał. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w kierunku, z którego ów osobliwy dźwięki dochodził, choć ciemność nocy kryła w sobie jego źródło.

A chwilę później rozpętało się piekło.

Moc, jakiej użycia Czarny Pan nigdy w swoich długim życiu nie był świadkiem, uderzyła w stojącego najbliżej olbrzyma. Coś wyrwało dziurę w jego piersi, jakby uderzyła w nią niewidzialna, stalowa pięść. Kawałki wnętrzności, kości i krew spryskały stojących nieopodal szmalcowników. Gigant przez chwilę patrzył zdumiony, nieświadom tego, że już jest po nim, by dopiero potem wydać ryk bólu i paść na ziemię. Dosłownie w tej samej sekundzie coś uderzyło w stojącego obok, urywając mu głowę. Trzeci olbrzym zdążył nawet się zdziwić, kiedy wybuch urwał mu obie nogi i obalił na ziemię.

Deszcz ognia spadł na zgromadzone na przedpolach Hogwartu wilkołaki, których pełen bólu, przedśmiertny skowyt stał się requiem dla największej armii w dziejach świata magii. Oniemiali szmalcownicy nie mieli czasu uciekać, gdy między nimi ziemia dosłownie eksplodowała, niosąc śmierć w błyskawicznie ogarniającej wszystko chmurze ognia. Najszybciej zareagowali Dementorzy, instynktownie wznosząc się ku górze...

...by zaraz potem spaść w dół, niczym liście strącane z drzew przez porywisty wicher. Dla ścisłości, na ziemię spadały ich szczątki, poszatkowane nieznaną, ale niepowstrzymaną potęgą.

Lord Voldemort nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Armia ginęła na jego oczach. Śmierciożercy rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, padając na ziemię jak muchy, gdy coś z wysoka ryło strumieniem ognia ziemię i ich. Zdesperowany szukał wzrokiem sprawcy tej masakry, ale nie był w stanie przebić się przez ciemność nocnego nieba. Żadne ze znanych mu czarodziejów nie dysponował taką mocą. Wiedział o tym najlepiej, bo gdyby ktoś taki żył, już dawno musiałby go zabić.

Moment później sam zginął, dosłownie zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi serią pocisków z działka trzydzieści milimetrów, precyzyjnie trafiony przez pilota śmigłowca szturmowego WAH-64 Longbow, dla którego oczu, wspieranych noktowizorem, noc nie była żadną przeszkodzą. Reflektor omiótł strugami światła przedpola Hogwartu, oślepiając resztki zgromadzonych tam sług Czarnego Pana. Chwilę potem ostatnie rakiety Hydra 70, wystrzelone seriami, dokończyły dzieła zniszczenia. Żaden z członków armii Voldemorta nie uszedł z życiem.

Obrońcy Hogwartu obserwowali to krwawe widowisko z murów szkoły. Ich zdziwienie zapewne dorównywało temu Voldemorta. Patrzyli, jak wielka, stalowa maszyna z gracją ląduje przed murami zamku, kabina otwiera się, a z niej wychodzi mężczyzna ubrany w szarozielony, maskujący mundur Królewskich Sił Powietrznych i sięga po kask.

\- A nie mówiłem wam, że te mugolskie zabawki są fantastyczne?! - Artur Weasley zdjął z głowy kask pilota i pomachał zgromadzonym na murze członkom rodziny.


End file.
